


you're my religion

by ayumihayashi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blasphemy, Bottom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Church Sex, Demon Sex, Demon Sicheng, Fingerfucking, M/M, Not much plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priest Doyoung, Priest Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumihayashi/pseuds/ayumihayashi
Summary: Doyoung doesn't quite understand how he ended up here, falling into temptation and sin, but Sicheng was a work of art made by angels.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	you're my religion

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is exactly the same fic as my taemin/taeil one but i needed a nct only version bc i actually like this fic and also....im the author i can do whatever the hell i want hehehe ^^
> 
> honestly you can imagine whatever doyoung and sicheng era u want but like,, imagine sicheng with full expensive suit and hot ass doyoung who doesnt really look like the basic type of priest if u know what i mean lmaoooo 
> 
> ♡
> 
> the song I listened to while writing this:
> 
> idea - taemin  
> heaven - taemin  
> tio - zayn  
> where you belong - the weeknd  
> 5 star - CL  
> sacrifices - tinashe

It’s not an obsession, Doyoung tells himself. It really was not. It was more like _admiration_. 

Doyoung admired Sicheng like everybody else. The way he held himself like a king, walking around like he owned the place and everyone around. Sicheng was captivating without even trying to, his aura was something impressive, screaming confidence and power from miles away. Even if he was a creature from Hell, good for nothing except chaos and mischief, every single person he encountered had only eyes for him. Him and his expensive looking fitted clothes that showed off his built body in a way that left dirty thoughts in people’s mind. Sicheng and his pitch black hair, matching with his small bat-like wings that he liked to show off just to remind everyone who he was and where he came from. Him and his penchant for overpriced extravagant rings, necklaces, and earrings that he wore every day. 

Doyoung admired that. He admired Sicheng. Him, a simple priest at the town’s church where he grew up. They met at church late at night when Doyoung couldn’t sleep and decided to lock himself in his office, overworking himself once again. It was ironic really, how evil and saint should not meet yet when Doyoung’s eyes fell on the demon sitting in the front pew, his heart stopped for a quick second, mainly from fear but a part of him couldn’t help finding the stranger bewitchingly beautiful.

It started from there. Sicheng kept visiting Doyoung for no reason except a _“you’re an interesting creature, Doyoung”_ that the man did not really understand. He was not the most interesting person out there. He was simply the nice and young priest that loved God a little too much, the same guy who lived alone with his tiny kitten Pumpkin, and who loved singing while planting various types of flowers in his vast back garden. Nothing really worth much attention. Still, Sicheng kept observing him, telling him how strange and interesting he was. The priest feared the demon at first but that fear quickly dissipated and got replaced by curiosity, then another feeling he couldn’t explain. 

Sicheng was probably one of the biggest flirt Doyoung ever met. It was not new to him, he might be a priest but he still had some experience, it was not rare for people to flirt with him but Sicheng was truly something else. Deep inside, Doyoung did not really mind. Yes, he spent nights praying for forgiveness, but he also spent nights jerking off like a teenager while thinking of Sicheng and his plump pink lips around his leaking dick. _He shouldn’t_. Doyoung knows that already. But the idea of giving in, letting the evil take over him was somewhat exciting in some ways he could not describe. 

The tension between them kept building bigger and bigger until Doyoung finally snapped. Just the way Sicheng wanted him to do. 

That fateful night where the priest begged the demon, a demon from Hell, to kiss him and take him in every way he wanted to, was only the beginning. Doyoung admired how Sicheng seemed to already know what the priest wanted. Making a mess out of him with simple skillful touches and words, leaving him crying and whimpering as he watched the cross on the wall shamefully. Doyoung kept murmuring about how what they were doing was a sin, to which Sicheng only chuckled, voice low as he purred a _“you are the sin, kitten”_. He admired how Sicheng gave him more than he expected and he loved every second of it.

There was a lot to admire about the demon but right now, he admired how Sicheng panted, cheek pressed against the soft pillow. He let out a choked out moan when Doyoung’s tongue licked a long, wet stripe over his hole, pleasure rippling across his body. Precum leaked from Sicheng’s cock and onto the sheets below him. He looked pretty like this, face down onto the pillow, ass high up in the hair, back arched beautifully and his wrists tied up behind his back with a simple expensive silk tie. The muscles on his back made Doyoung’s head spin a little. Sicheng looked absolutely sinful, completely forbidden yet Doyoung was right there, being the one making the powerful demon that is Dong Sicheng tremble with confident touches.

He went back and forth between using his fingers and his tongue, creating a wet mess that made him euphoric. The demon squirmed when that hot, wet tongue flicked over his rim once again, giving him so much yet not enough. But then, Doyoung stopped completely. Sicheng heard him shifting around on the bed, a whine stuck in his throat.

Doyoung made quick work of untying Sicheng, helping him flip on his back and lay down comfortably before tying his wrists back to the headboard this time. Without much thought, Doyoung immediately leaned down to bite Sicheng’s neck, licking and kissing the soft skin as his warm hands rested on his hips.

When the other pulled back, Sicheng could finally look at him and he was not disappointed when he saw how equally fucked out the priest looked, with his messy dark brown hair on top of his head, the droplets of sweat running down his skin, the dark lustful look in his eyes that almost made Sicheng believe _Doyoung_ was the demon and not himself. The symbolic cross necklace around his neck. Doyoung looked breathtaking, he always did, but to see him from this point of view made Sicheng’s cock ache so fucking bad. He whimpered softly, his wings fluttering behind him, squished between his body and the mattress.

Doyoung brushed his hands over his chest and gave him a lazy smirk, "I haven't even fucked you properly, and you're already this needy." 

The priest did not wait for a reply though, his fingers were back inside of Sicheng, making the black-haired demon moan loudly. He tried rocking his hips back against the fingers as Doyoung immediately picked up a fast pace, fucking him deep enough to make him cry and let out the most pathetic whines. Doyoung only smirked. Having a demon so powerful cry for him was thrilling, a little funny even. But he loved it.

“D-Doyoung,” Sicheng managed between moans. Doyoung groaned, “Say my name again.”

“Doyoung, fuck, Doyoung p-please.” It came out breathy, needy. Doyoung looked at Sicheng, once again admiring him and the way he moved so much, straining helplessly against the tie binding his wrists to the headboard. Doyoung could not wait to see those pretty red marks on his soft skin later. He did not stop his movements, heavy eyes never leaving the demon’s face as he kept torturing him with only his fingers. The pleasure painted on the other’s face made his dick throb, made his heart beat faster. Sicheng looked pretty like that, lips red and swollen from having bitten on them too much, his heavy eye makeup now ruined with tears and black hair sticking to his forehead.

 _“You’re a work of art,”_ he whispered, slamming his fingers hard into Sicheng’s abused hole, hitting his sweet spot right away. The demon cried out, grinding down on Doyoung’s fingers, pulling on the restraint in vain, his wings and tail going crazy.

“Harder, Doyoung please _harder_ ,” Sicheng gasped, and Doyoung complied. Groaning as he fucked him deep, finding the perfect angle that made him hit Sicheng’s prostate with each thrust of his fingers. It was endearing really, how Doyoung managed to make Sicheng cry so much without even putting his dick inside of him. The so-called powerful and scary demon was now being cuter than anything else. 

Doyoung went back to attacking his neck, leaving marks in every spot he could find. Moving his fingers rapidly, he took another good look at Sicheng before spitting on his face. The demon thrashed underneath him, throwing his head back, eyes squeezed shut. He came with a breathy moan, body shuddering, his poor untouched cock painting his chest white as Doyoung kept fucking into him for some seconds before pulling his fingers out and stroked himself off until he also came, adding his own cum to Sicheng’s chest.

The view was _sinful_ , simply sinful.

Doyoung will have to pray a lot for this.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are welcome bc it helps the author know if what they wrote was good and if everything they did wasnt for nothing so take 2 seconds to leave one ^^ hope you liked it!
> 
> follow me/come talk to me on twitter: [@dearlovelymoon](https://t.co/GUR4UKbqXG)


End file.
